When Worlds Collide
by slayer0682
Summary: When the brothers run into someone from their past, it sets in motion a chain of events that will change every ones lives forever. Lots of overprotective Dean and Sam, brotherly moments, and angst galore! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimers- I don't own any of these characters. (I just like to play with them)**

**Rating- T**

_AN: This is my first supernatural fan fiction, usually I write Bones—but I fell in love with these characters when I rented all of the seasons. I think that the camaraderie between the brothers is absolutely fantastic. I hope to capture them accurately. Please review and let me know what you think! _

_Just as a little side note, this story takes place about six weeks after Jess is killed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was dive. Of course, that was nothing new to the Winchesters. However, this one might top the list, Dean thought wryly. The lighting in the joint was so poor, that it was hard to make out the patrons across the room. There was a heavy scent of fried food, stale cigarettes, old beer, and urine—all mingling together to create an oppressive cloud of nastiness. Fortunately, after a couple of drinks, his senses had become more accustomed to the smell and it was almost bearable. Almost.

Trying to make the best of his night, Dean leaned forward, eyeing the woman beside him appreciatively. She may not have been the most attractive woman he'd ever come across, but she was the first one he'd seen in this God forsaken town of Cold Creek, Wisconsin, that had all of her teeth. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of the top of her too tight black dress. To a casual observer, Dean appeared completely enraptured in what Susan? Sally—wait, Sandy? Whatever, he appeared completely engrossed in what the woman was saying—or rather, the way her breasts bounced as she gestured animatedly with her hands.

However, this wasn't the case. Throughout his conversation with Sa… whatever, he had kept Sammy in his line of sight. Ever since Dean had yanked his baby brother out of the room were his lover was engulfed in flames just over six weeks ago—the concern he felt was nearly debilitating. God, how he wished he could spare Sammy that kind of pain. With a weary sigh, Dean turned his eyes toward his brother, no longer bothering with the pretense of being absorbed in this woman of whom he couldn't even name. The sight of the youngest Winchester sitting alone in the corner of the bar, staring into his beer as if it held the secret of life, sent a shard of pain lancing through his chest.

"Are you even listening?" At the shrill voice, Dean's eyes snapped back toward the blonde. He shrugged, wondering for the hundredth time that hour why he was wasting time with this broad when his brother sat suffering twenty yards away.

_Because he needs to figure this out alone, _he thought sadly. Dean might tease Sam about being a chick, into that touchy feely shit—but the truth was, Sam was like the rest of the Winchester men. Reserved, stubborn…they would rather suffer in silence than burden others with their pain. Well, that and the fact that they didn't like to show their weakness. A trait passed down from their father, no doubt. Dean sighed again, and turned back to the woman in front of him. He should be celebrating right now—he and Sam finished their latest job without even getting hurt. It was a first for them. Instead, he was sitting at the bar worrying over his little brother. Perhaps it was because of the nightmares that jolted Sammy out of a deep sleep—choking on a scream. Or perhaps it was because, while Dean pretended to be asleep, saving Sammy from the embarrassment, he listened to the sobs that racked his brother's body. Tears would well in Dean's eyes, as he listened to the heart-wrenching noises. This feeling of helplessness was new to Dean, and he hated it.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean was yanked out of his reverie by an angry shout, he leapt to his feet so fast, he knocked the bar stool over. There was a leather clad thug inches from his brother, but that wasn't what propelled Dean to his feet. It was the six inch long blade that he waved in Sam's face. His brother held his hands out—trying to placate the irate drunk. Dean was halfway across the bar when a young woman stepped out of the shadows, directly between his brother and the soon-to-be dead man. Dean froze in his steps, arching an eye brow. He couldn't see the woman's face because she had her back to him—but he could certainly make out the chrome piece glinting in her hand.

"Back off." She growled. The man in front of her sized her up, assessing the threat.

Finally he smirked. "What's a little thing like you doing with a big boy's toy?"

Dean would have loved to see the look on this mystery woman's face at that moment. Although he didn't know her worth a damn, he had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't take kindly to being talked down to, by anybody—especially men.

She lowered her gun slow and deliberate, until it was aimed at the most sensitive spot on a man, and racked the slide, chambering a round. "Listen buddy, I'm in the middle of a really _bad_ day here. My car shit the bed on the highway about fifteen miles south of here. Cell service doesn't work in this damn town, and apparently, nobody likes to go any where—because I wasn't passed by one single car on my _very_ long walk to town." Her voice grew stronger, and more heated with each word. "All as I want is a beer… and a bed. Right now, you are keeping me from acquiring either of those. So if you think for one second that I won't _plug_ your ass—well then, I guess we'll just have to start calling you Sally."

Covering his groin with one hand, the man backed away, disappearing through the door. The woman snorted in disgust and turned to face them, de-cocking her gun as she did so, and sliding it into its holster. It was such a fluid motion that Dean briefly wondered if maybe she was a cop. Then their eyes met, and Dean felt as if his world was suddenly thrown off its axis. _Holy Shit! _Could it be? _Of course it was_! Dean berated himself. He'd recognize those haunting eyes anywhere. He'd never seen a color like that in all of his life, and he was fairly certain that he never would. Dark blue rings framing, silver irises—it was a mesmerizing effect. Even as a child, the emotions that her eyes evoked in him were severe, almost…painful. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes…

_**1989**_

_Dean rushed through the throngs of children, shouldering them out of the way in his haste. His teacher held him after class to talk to him about his English paper. He didn't know what the big deal was, any way. The assignment had been to write about a "life changing event." Well that was what he had written about. The night his mom died was obviously the most life changing event that a ten year old boy would ever experience right? It's not like he left in the parts about it being demon related. She pulled him aside to talk to him about the "tragic event" and asked if he "needed anything." Like she'd never come across a motherless child before, Dean scoffed. Now he was ten minutes late meeting Sammy, he shuddered just thinking what kind of trouble his six year old little brother could get into in that amount of time. _

_As Dean rounded the corner of the building, the sight that greeted him sent a wave of white hot fury lancing through his small frame. Sammy was on the ground with tears streaked down his chubby cheeks, an older boy, who looked to be about Dean's age stood over him laughing._

_"Oh, what's the matter little baby? You need your mommy?" The kid taunted._

_That spurred Dean into action, he made it about half way to the bully with fists clenched, when a little girl stepped out of nowhere and swung her lunch box at the boy with enough force to make any little league coach proud. There was a resounding _crack_ as the hard lunch box connected with the kids skull. Dean couldn't help but wince as the boy crumpled to the ground sobbing loudly._

_"That will teach you to pick on someone your own size, Johnny Pierson!" She shouted indigently. Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from pointing out that she was a far cry from being "his size." In fact, she may have been closer to Sammy's size. When the bigger kid picked himself off the ground and ran away, with a clichéd—"you'll be sorry," Dean approached his little brother._

_"Hey kiddo, you alright?" He asked gently. Sammy looked up at Dean with impossibly large hazel eyes, and held his arms out. Leaning over, Dean scooped up his little brother, and held him against his chest in a tight hug._

_"That boy pushed me down Dean." He whispered. _

_"Yeah, well…he got his." Dean replied, looking at the little imp over the top of his brother's head. She looked up, at his words, meeting his eyes for the first time. Dean felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him. It wasn't just the eerie shade of silver, off set by the long black curls that hung loosely around her face—but there was something distinctly…world weary about them. As if she had seen too much horror in her short life. Dean recognized the look, because he saw it every time he looked in the mirror. Yet, at the same time, all of his instincts were screaming at him to protect this girl._

_"I'm Jade." She said finally, squirming under his scrutiny._

_Snapping out of his stupor, he offered her a cheeky grin. "I'm Dean. This is my brother Sammy."_

**2005**

"Jade?" He finally choked out. Watching as a torrent of emotions played across her face, Dean had always been able to read her like a book—and the years apart hadn't changed that. Confusion, followed by recognition, and finally settling on surprise.

"Dean?" She whispered. Then, as an after thought, her eyes grew impossibly wide, and she turned to Sam. She had to crane her neck just to see his face. "Holy…shit." She muttered. Glancing back at Dean she said, "Bet you're wishing you ate some of your own damn Brussels sprouts now, huh?"

Dean's brows furrowed at her question until he remembered the way he was always tricking Sam into eating his Brussels sprouts when they were little. He would tell him that they were "magic Brussels sprouts" and would make him grow like the bean stock from Sammy's favorite story.

Both men seemed to remember this simultaneously, because they both let out a bark of laughter at the same time. Sam seemed to recover from his shock over seeing her first—because he leaned down and picked Jade up in a suffocating hug. Dean chuckled, seeing her feet dangling a good foot off the ground.

"Damn Jade," Sam said, emotion making his voice hoarse. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Jade grabbed his brother's face with both hands and planted a friendly kiss right smack on his lips. "I missed you Sammy."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

"Oh I see. She can call you Sammy but I can't?" Dean teased. In truth, couldn't have been happier. He hadn't seen Sam this light hearted in years. Of course, Jade always had that effect on them as children. "Alright, hand her over."

Sam gave her a sheepish smile before setting her back on her feet.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at an arms length for a moment. "Let me get a look at you." He said softly. It had been twelve years since he last saw her. Twelve long years. She had only been twelve at the time, two years younger then him—yet she looked much younger. She still did in fact, if it wasn't for her eyes, she could probably pass for seventeen. Dean took in every inch of her, from her torn jeans, hanging low on her hips, to the slightly dirty wife beater. Her hair was thrown haphazardly into a pony tail. She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but notice that her face had lost its cherub look, replaced by high cheek bones. Her lips looked fuller then they used to.

"What? I feel like a prized mare being sized up for auction Dean." She teased lightly. Rewarded by a blush sweeping across Dean's face, he finally pulled her against his chest. She was about a foot shorter then his six foot one frame, so her face was literally smashed against his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and she held him as if he'd disappear. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade turned her head to rest against Dean's strong chest, and let out a long sigh. For the first time in many years she felt as if she were home. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that she wouldn't have much time to reunite with the brothers. The men that were after her would love to find somebody that meant something to her...so they could torture her with it. She new the life that Dean and Sam led, knew that they could handle themselves, but she would never risk them. Not them. In the four years that they had known each other, those boys came to mean more to her than anyone else in the world. It was the reason she never tried to seek them out. Her life went from bad to worse, and she would never willing drag the only two people in this world that she loved into it.

Dean took her face with both hands and pressed his soft lips against her forehead. She bit her lip to choke back a sob. How could God be so cruel? Why would he throw them into her path knowing she would have to walk away? She didn't know if her heart could take that kind of pain again.

_AN: Okay, guys. A bit long winded, but it's just an introduction. The next chapters will offer Sam POV, as well as more from Jade. Also, there will be a flash back in each one, because their past will play an intricate role in the story. Lots of protective brothers, angsty and fluffy moments, as well as lots of action. Stick with me guys, I promise to deliver a great story!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd love to know your thoughts, opinions, etc. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimers: See previous chapter.**

**Rating: T**

_An: I would like to thank all of those who have given this story a chance—however, a little more feedback would be greatly appreciated. I would really like to know what you guys are thinking!_

_A special thanks to michelexXx, and Posessed_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam couldn't stop staring at Jade. Part of him kept wondering if she was only an apparition. She appeared out of nowhere, throwing herself between him and that drunken idiot. _Like the first time we met, _he thought wryly. It seemed as if she was always coming to his defense. Whether she was brandishing a gun—or a Wuzzles lunch box, the girl kicked major ass. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he thought back to that day many years ago. He had known that then that there lives would be intricately wound…perhaps that was his sixth sense, making itself known—or maybe just a child's intuition.

The fact that she appeared now, of all times, when Sam was feeling as if he were just about ready to give up on life, did not go unnoticed by him. Perhaps there was such a thing as divine intervention after all. He made a note to mention it to Dean later.

"What do you say we blow this dump, and pick up some take out, and beer." His brother was saying, "I think its definitely catch up time. Jade, why don't you crash with us tonight? We have a room a few blocks from here."

Sam didn't miss the look of apprehension that flashed in her silver eyes. It was gone before he had a chance to inquire about it. "Sure." She said after a beat. What ever battle waged behind those strange eyes of hers was kept in check. She linked her arm through Sam's and gave him a dimpled smile. Damn he missed that smile. He found himself grinning back—all the pain and desperation he'd felt since Jess's death was momentarily lifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was grinning like an idiot. He knew it, but at that moment, it didn't really matter to him. Sammy was smiling—really smiling, and they had Jade back. Dean didn't know if he had ever forgiven his father for leaving her with Sue. He had understood _why_ he did it, but that didn't make it any easier. John had told him that Jade had already seen way too much pain and horror in her young life. He didn't want to add to that. He thought that Sue could give her a good, _normal _life.

Looking at her now, Dean couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever gotten that. For some reason—he didn't think so.

"Oh my God!" Jade cried excitedly. She rushed ahead of the brothers and practically draped herself over the hood of the impala, in what Dean could only assume was an attempted hug. He chuckled to himself, having forgotten how much she had always loved the car.

"How could I have walked past you?" She asked the car tenderly.

"Christ Dean, I think Jade is trying to move in on your girl."

Jade laughed good naturedly and released the car. "I can't believe John gave her up." She said, sliding into the car. She pushed over so Sam could get in beside her. When Dean slid in, behind the wheel—Jade let out a contented sigh. It was nice to be sandwiched between the Winchester boys. It was reminiscent of better days—the best days of her life in fact. They had always been the light in her world of darkness. Leaning back, she closed her eyes. She would allow herself tonight. She deserved a little happiness during these bleak days. _One night, _she promised. _Then I will go._

Back at the motel room, Jade tore into her burger with vivacity. It had been days since she had a decent meal. Plus, that fifteen mile hike didn't really do much for her hunger. The only time she put her burger down was to take a long swig of her beer. Burgers, beer and Winchesters, what more could a girl ask for?

"I see your appetite hasn't changed." Dean teased, mouth full of food.

Jade made a face at him. "And I see your manners haven't changed."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "She's got you there Dean."

Dinner was finished in companionable silence. Once Jade and Sam cleared away the empty containers—everyone settled in the small living quarters, ready to get to their long over due reunion. Jade sat on one of the beds, with her back against the wall, and her legs curled underneath her. Sam climbed into the same bed, but lay back on the pillows to stretch his long legs. Jade chuckled when she saw his feet dangling off the end of the bed.

Dean pulled up a chair at the end of the bed, resting his feet on the edge of it. "Alright, kid—spill it." His green eyes burned with the intensity that only a Winchester could muster.

"What are you talking about?" Evasive? Nah. Not her.

Dean arched an eyebrow, and she wondered how she ever thought she could fool him. He could always read her like a book. Damn. _I shouldn't have come. _Once that thought filtered through her head, she banished it. One night wouldn't hurt anyone. Her tormentors wouldn't catch her trail for at least a few days. She hid her tracks well—having learned from the best.

"How's your father by the way?" She asked tenderly.

"Don't change the subject Jade Saber. Why the hell are you in this God forsaken town? And why are you so jumpy?"

"You better tell him," Sam interjected. "That's his 'daddy voice' there is no arguing with it."

Jade stuck her tongue out at him. Childish gesture, perhaps—but it felt good. She knew the "daddy voice" very well, in fact. He had used it on her more times that she cared to admit. She also knew that it was fruitless to argue.

With a defeated sigh, Jade stretched her legs out, resting them across Sam's stomach. "Look, I'm in a bit of trouble." Understatement of the millennia. "But it's nothing you guys need to worry about, okay?" She gave them a weak smile. "I can take care of it."

Dean frowned. "What kind of trouble? And where is Sue?"

Jade's throat closed suddenly, at the mention of her surrogate mother. She squeezed her eyes shut at the onslaught of memories. _Blood…there was so much blood. How could so much blood come out of one person?_

Sam sat up suddenly, and rested a hand on her shoulder—wrenching her from the horrific scene playing out in her mind. "Gone." She choked out. "She's gone."

Neither Winchester had to ask what happened to her. It was written all over Jade's face. She had been murdered—and for some reason, Jade blamed herself. Sam knew that feeling well.

"Jesus." He whispered, pulling her against his side, so that her head was rested on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Jade curled up against Sam, and finally allowed herself to mourn Sue. She had been on the run for so long, she never really had the chance to properly mourn. Now, in the arms of her dear friend, she could finally let go. Tears spilled from her eyes and soaked through Sam's shirt. She felt no shame releasing her sorrow—not now. Not with them.

Sam met Dean's eyes over the top of Jade's head. There was an unspoken agreement between the brothers that they would move hell and earth to protect their friend. Hell—friend was not a strong enough word to describe her. Something was going on, there was more to the story than she was admitting, but they were damn well going to find out.

Dean got up from the chair and began pacing. Somebody was threatening her, he knew it as clearly as he knew his own name. _Some one is trying to _hurt _her. _The more he thought about it—the more enraged he became. It was the feeling he would get when something threatened Sam. White hot _rage_ that was only sated with blood. The blood of whoever the hell thought they could hurt someone that belonged to _him. _Oh…heads were going to roll.

"Dean, sit down." Jade chastised softly. "You're the only person I've ever known that could wear holes through carpets." One look, and it was apparent that she had gained control over her emotions. He'd never met anyone who could turn off their emotions like a faucet. The only sign of her emotional collapse, was slightly puffy eyes. And the puddle on Sammy's shirt. Damn.

"Jade, you gotta let us help." His voice came out pleading—but he didn't care.

She lowered her eyes. "I can't." Jade wouldn't lie to them. They deserved more then that.

"Damn it Jade!" He shouted. Fear made him angry, and the look on her face made him very afraid.

She was on her feet in the blink of an eye. "_Do you think I don't want this?_" She cried. "I haven't felt safe in years. _Years! _Don't you think I wouldn't stay with you guys if I could?" The tears were back, only this time it was from anger, frustration. "The only time I've ever felt safe was when I was with you." As quick as her anger arose—it was gone. She felt deflated. "I won't risk either of you. These men that are after me—they're not like you guys. They have no honor." She snorted. "Hell, I doubt they even have a soul."

Dean grabbed Jade by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Do you honestly think that we can simply let you walk away? It's not up to you whether or not we want to risk ourselves."

Yanking out of his grasp, she shoved him. "You don't know what they did to her." She shouted. "It would be worse for you or Sammy. He knows how much I love you guys."

This stopped Dean. "Who?"

Her lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "My father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1989_

_Jade skipped home from school. She made friends! She had never had any of those before, and it felt great. Mostly, kids would just pick on her because her parents didn't have any money. But Dean and Sammy were different. They didn't care that she wore clothes two sizes to big. Even though neither of them was quite her age, Dean was ten and Sammy was six, while she was eight. Right smack in the middle. _

_Breaking her lunchbox over that boys head had been totally worth it. It gained her the respect of the elder Winchester—which she had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't offer lightly. She had also gained the adoration of the younger one. They walked together until their homes took them in different directions, talking animatedly. The boys had made her promise to meet them at the same intersection the following morning, so they could walk together._

_Jade was so caught up with the excitement of her new friends when she entered her house, that she didn't notice her father sitting his favorite chair. "What the hell you doin' girl?" He asked. "Should have been home twenty minutes ago." Jade winced at the anger in her father's voice. If he was home, that only meant one thing…he was drunk. That never boded well for her._

"_I'm sorry, daddy. I was talking to some kids."_

"_Like them kids would talk to a little piece of white trash like you." He scoffed. Climbing to his feet, he walked toward his daughter._

"_What happened to your lunch box?" The barely concealed anger was palpable in his voice. _

"_I-I…"_

_Grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her off her feet. "You what!" He screamed into her face. The sour whiskey on his breath made her gag. "You just decided that we had enough money to throw around, you could just go and break your lunchbox." He released her hair suddenly, causing her to stumble. _

"_Maybe if you worked instead of drank, we'd have some money." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her father's eyes grew impossibly large—which would have been laughable under different circumstances._

"_You little bitch!" He screamed, kicking out at her. She managed to jump out of the way—only to trip over his boot that lay haphazardly on the floor. As she hit the ground, the last thing she remembered was thinking that breaking her lunch box over Johnny's head had still been worth it. Then her whole world exploded into pain as her father's shod foot connected with her back. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: Please Review! I only received two reviews from the previous chapter, which is very discouraging. If you like the story, let me know. _


End file.
